A Table Set for Two
by crazyperson17
Summary: After Edward left, Bella never gave up on the supernatural. One year has come and gone, has setting the table for two finally pay off?
1. Summary and More

**This came to me one night and I couldn't help but write it even though I have so many other stories to be working on. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>A Table Set for Two<strong>

**Summary: **After Edward left, Bella never gave up on the supernatural. One year has come and gone, has setting the table for two finally pay off?

**A Twilight/Vampire Diares**

* * *

><p>I stared at the lone wooden chair that stood across from me. It haunted me sense I lived alone in this apartment, even though it was small. The table that I sat at was wooden and set for two. Two plates with bowls on them, one of the bowls which I was using was filled with chicken flavored Ramen Noodles. Sighing into my food, I reminisced about this past year as I sat in silence.<p>

I had recently moved out of Charlie's house, the day after I graduated from Forks High actually. I had to get away from all the memories He left behind, even though I was past loving him. I was never a big fan of pain.

He left me alone is the woods, even if it was a few feet away from the street and there was a path, it hurt, not to mention he said he never loved me and that he would be better off without a human in his life.

He left me broken for a few months but after another near death experience but mysteriously survived, my life was put in perspective. I decided that it was useless wishing for Him to come back because He obviously wasn't going to.

Like I said, in an attempt to get away from the memories that were all over the house, like Him sneaking into my room at night, him standing there watching me as I cook and everything else that involved Him, I moved into a small apartment in Forks, Washington. Even if it was small, it was a start. I couldn't actually afford to move farther away as of right now, but I would one day.

I, Isabelle Marie Swan who likes to go by Bella, am waiting one day at a time for any supernatural being to find me so I can enter their world once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please review.<strong>

**Also please check out my other Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover, Expect The Unexpected (Completed) and Young Forever (still working on it)**

**Posted: January 8, 2012**

**~Summer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, I'm glad you like it enough to review and tell me to continue :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

After being left and realizing how pathetic my life was, I changed for the better during my senior year. My whole wardrobe evolved into something opposite from what the Pixie left behind, I got rid of those clothes and I bought was still fashionable but more my style. Plus I learned how to walk in heels, I can even run in them so I obviously got over my issue of clumsiness.

I dawned on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and topped it off with a white tank top with ruffles on the from with a black lace one under it to cover up everything that needed to be. Wonderful black heels were comfortable to wear, alone with my leather jacket. The necklace I put on, I never went without. It was a moonstone pendent on a simple silver chain but I felt like it meant more overall in the big picture.

Out of the building into the cloudy day and I didn't know what to expect, but I could only hope the supernatural found me soon. Human life was so boring, especially from what I've seen from His family who chose to try to live like humans, why should they deny their nature? Even if I benefited from them not eating humans, because I am one, no one should deny what they really are.

My hair that had grown long and I can't remember last time I had it cut, but right now I didn't care. It hung gracefully all around me and swayed as I walked. Humming was unusual for me, but today I felt light and happy.

Something huge was about to happen and I had a feeling it had to do with me.

Once again I sat across from the empty chair and the table was set for two, but tonight I was having homemade chili. As I was settling down after hours of slaving over a hot stove and chopping various things with a huge cutting knife, someone knocked on my door.

I panicked as I stood to answer it, after all I wasn't presentable. My hair was a mess and placed upon my head and I was dressed in one of Charlie's old t-shirts and it was huge on me, along with worn out sweatpants. Not to mention I had on penguin comfy socks (they are so soft, I couldn't help but wear them). In a year my pajama choice hasn't changed much, because there hasn't been a need, I don't exactly have to impress anyone at night. That is until now.

Not bothering to check who it was, I swung the flimsy (because this was a cheap apartment) wooden door that someone was behind.

A dark figure stood there in a dark cloak and in it's hand was a book, an old one at that from the looks of the paper that was wrinkled and aged with color. Extending towards me, the book was shoved into my arms before the figure stepped back and faded into the darkness.

"That was weird." I muttered as I closed the door and examined the book, as I touched the item the stranger gave me the necklace that was still around my neck started to pulse with life Which was extremely weird so I hoped that this book held some answers.

As a sat down at the empty table that was once set for two, I noticed that there was a Swan family crest on the cover, so I gathered it meant for me because my last name was Swan and the stranger didn't make a mistake when they shoved this at me.. Carefully I ran my figures over it, to my surprise it was softer than one would think and still rough at the same time, leafing quickly through the book I saw that the pages were blank.

"That's odd." See I speak to myself all the time, it's what you tend to do when you are alone all the time. Must be a journal of some sort, but sense it's so old I assumed that there would be writing in it already. My hope for answers was deflated greatly when I saw the blank pages, I was so sure there was a reason for it being here.

* * *

><p>"Sire, it has been delivered." One of my human servants said timidly, I knew she was afraid of me and rightly so, I could easily kill her<p>

Turning slowly from my spot by a window, I looked at her. The room was dark, the only light was from the moon and the blond human was shaking. Surely she wouldn't be missed, otherwise she wouldn't be here because not only was she a messenger for the night, she was also my dinner. "Good," I muttered before stalking towards her, The girl's heart beat picked up and I could practically smell her fear.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is? Let me know :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**~Summer**


	3. Chapter 2

**A HUGE thanks to all those who have reviews :) and/or subscribed/alerted this story,** **I write for you guys and I'm glad someone enjoys what I just happen to write :)**

**I was inspired to write part of this from a conversation I had earlier with one of my friends, who just happens to be one of my followers on here. You'll know who you are once you read this.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, Vampire Diaries or Ashley (She's a real person but isn't on fanfiction)**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

I woke up the next day and I was still at the table with the mysterious book next to me. I must of fallen asleep around 2 in the morning while staring at the blank pages, I couldn't seem to get the idea that this book was meant to be mine and help me in some way.

Groggily I rubbed my eyes as I tired to wake up and made my way to the bathroom to start the day. Hopefully I would be able to figure this mystery out soon. I rubbed my stiff neck as I relished the feeling of the hot water on my cold skin, there were no blankets on me last night.

Once I was dry and dressed for the day, my necklace still around my neck, I took off to the library. While walking, I felt like I was being fallowed, but whenever I looked behind no one was there. I shook off that strange feeling while entering the small library in Forks.

There was a table at the back corner of the library that I favored whenever I came here. With my back to the wall I would be able to see whoever decided to come in my direction, I was the only one here right now other than the gray haired Libran.

* * *

><p>After finding nothing I went to go meet up with my friend Ashley, who was a human just like me and she was left by her supernatural boyfriend too. We met up a few months ago before I moved out of Charlie's, I was at the library looking for a new book to read and Ashley was looking for her boyfriend, following any possible leads. I accidentally ran into her and she dropped papers, which turned out to be copied articles about missing people and animal attacks.<p>

She was maybe an inch taller than me, maybe too but I just didn't want to admit it. Ashley glowed with confidence and I learned from her how to actually live my life, but there were times where she would be blank and remember the one who broke her heart. When her light green eyes sparkled with tears, I was there to comfort her.

Ashley just happened to live in the same building as me, just on a different floor. Floor one had the cheapest apartments that were small, the higher up you went, the bigger the apartments got. I lived on floor 2 and she was on floor 3, so her place was just a little bit bigger than mine.

The door was unlocked, which was strange and unusual, so I entered cautiously but immediately my ears were meat with hysterical sobs. Rushing down the hall and around a corner, through the kitchen and opening a door, I found my best friend looking broken with tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

I immediately rushed to her side, I didn't know what to do because I've never seen her this way. "Ash, what's wrong?"

She never said anything, just stopped crying long enough to gesture in the direction of a piece of paper. What I read broke my heart, so I could only imagine how she felt.

_Leave me alone I never loved you._

I could only assume this was from the man who left her three years ago, that's all I know about this mysterious supernatural man. He was a vampire that met up with Ashley when she was 15 and she fell hard for him after three days of him going to her school. The vampire spent a year with her before he decided that it was time to leave, which left her alone and desperate to find him. My new friend spent the last three years searching the states for him and improving her confidence, she finally settled down when she met me. I guess she saw that I needed a friend, just like her.

After all everyone needs a friend.

* * *

><p>"Sire, the note has been delivered." The servant delivered the message while shaking, in the presence of the dark one, one shall not be to careful.<p>

"Good." The man stood by the window, but still seemed in the shadows with his features invisible to the human. "Fetch my car." Picking up a glass cup filled with red liquid that provided life, he threw a dart with it's point covered with vervain at a vampire who had crossed him more than once.

"Yes Sir Klaus." The human bowed before scurrying out of the room before he could be eaten.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody does need a friend. A real friend will stay by your side no matter what. This post is meant for all those who are bold enough to stand up for what they believe in and support their friends. You all know who you are.<strong>

**How many guessed that it was Klaus?**

**Please review and t****hank you so much for reading**

**~Summer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been forever and I'm sorry about that. Really am, I usually update on holidays, but I missed Valentines Day because my best guy friend just happened to get into a relationship and he is basically ignoreing me because his 'girlfriend' doesn't like me apperently I'm to clingy for wanting to hang with him after school when he could of been walking her home or something like that but she is the clingy one for being like that, so it's been hard these days I'm basically a loner now other than my other loner friends who I love so much, but then again you feel the absence of a friend who you basically talk to every day for almost a year and then suddenly they're gone. I know that's selfish of me and not as huge as moving like most authors do or they have intenet problems (which I have, along with my computer crashing) BUT thank god for reviwers, they make everything better, SOOOOOOO please review.**

**Enough of my personal buisness, time to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not famous writer or anything, so I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight or Ashley (who's a real person who is one of my best friends -girl wise- and I wanted her in here)**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

I finally convinced my heartbroken friend to go clubbing with me for the night, she needed some cheering up and a few drinks would help, even if we had to use fake ids.

I wore my midnight blue dress that stopped at the middle of my thigh and was tight enough to hug my curves. I absolutely loved my black high heels I wore with it, plus my moonstone that I never go anywhere without. For some unexplainable reason I felt the need to hide my precious necklace, so I added a bunch of other sliver necklaces with all types of blue stones.

Ash was dressed similar to me, just in black.

"Ready to get over that Asshole?" I asked her once we got into the club, all it took was a few looks from us and the bouncer let us in. We also gave him a number, that was fake of course, and that won him over pretty easily.

The nightclub smelled of sweat, alcohol and other unnamable things. Off to the side were the druggies, I couldn't smell the smoke from where I was standing and couldn't help but make a face, which made Ashley laugh. For once her eyes green eyes sparkled as we made our way to the bar to start the night off.

"What can I get you ladies?" The muscular bartender asked while whipping down the wooden counter with a raggedy cloth.

"I'll take your strongest drink," my beautiful best friend still sounded broken.

"I'll take the same, I guess."

"Put that on my tab, Marcus." A man with an accent said as he appeared next to me. His accent seemed unusual because you never hear it anywhere in Forks, plus it was amazingly attractive. I loved men who had accents, they were just so cute. Not to mention this guy was hott! His tight shirt exaggerated his muscular chest, but his arms were covered by a leather jacket.

"Thanks," I was raised to remember my manners and even if I was going to drink underage, the least I could do is thank the scrumptious man who supplied the drinks.

"Would you like to dance?" The man asked once I had a few drinks, that he paid for, and that's when I realized I never asked for his name.

"Only if you tell me your name." I glanced toward Ash to see she was in a red headed strangers arms and they were dancing, so it was just me and this man. Oh don't forget the muscular man who made me my drinks.

"As soon as we're our there, I promise." His voice was music to my ears and couldn't help but let him pull me out into the crowd of those who were already dancing.

Our chests were touching as we moved to the beat of the song or some part of us were touching when we were directly against one another. I couldn't help but felt like I belonged and when our flesh met a spark of power flowed through me. "Niklaus, but feel free to call me Klaus."

"Bella," I whispered in his ear when he pulled me close when a slow song came on after I realized he didn't know who I was. Klaus's eyes held some unrecognizable emotion in his eyes and his posture turned smug, as if he knew something I didn't. Brushing it off I went back to dancing with him and letting go of all my problems. One thing I noticed about him was that he kept staring at my necklace, my moonstone necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did ya think? Please be honest, I kinda need reviews to make my day every now and then ;)<strong>

**Anyone see that coming?**

**Anyway, I'm looking for a beta. Someone who isn't afraid to push me to write or critize me in order to make my writing better, plus I need to be able to contact you somehow other than on fanfiction, such as email, so I can send things through email. Not to mention we need to get along somehow and hopefully we can be friends :) So Message me if you're interested.**

**Thanks for reading my story and my peronal dilemma (top opening with my best guy friend)**

**~Summer**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the long awaited chapter :) Hope it's all you waited for **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries but I do own a moonstone necklace ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>

It was so comfy, soft and warm, I couldn't help but smile and cuddle closer to the object which radiated heat. Wait, a warm object? My eyes seemed glued shut I was so tired, but I forced them open anyway.

The warm object was a person, a male at that! He had a muscular chest and abs! A beautiful body that I couldn't help but admire. Looking to see who it was I saw Klaus, the man from last night. He looked so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep, I didn't want to wake him so I cuddled closer to him, closing my eyes I easily fell back asleep. I didn't even mind that I was naked, with only one of my necklaces still intact, while next to this beautiful creature.

When I woke up the second time the bed was cold, slowly sitting up I took in my surroundings. The black sheets were really soft, softer than any cotton sheets I ever felt so they must have been some other material and the red comforter was across the room, along with my clothes. The walls were a deep red color and every piece of furniture was dark mahogany.

Slowly sitting up a pain shot through my spine that originated from my neck. Immediately my hand touched the source of the pain and I felt something foreign on my skin. Scratching at it, whatever it was, flaked off and was a dark red.

Wrapping the sheet around my figure, I slowly I walked out of the room searching for a bathroom that I desperately needed. Down the hall, the third door down I finally found one. I easily found a white wash cloth and with the help of warm water, I was able to clean my neck off before I jumped in the shower.

Hot water was heaven on my sore body, I haven't participated in such acts like the one I did last night in awhile. I took my time to relax. Klaus must be well off to live in such a luxurious house, I mean from what I've seen anyway.

Luckily my clothes from last night were in one piece and easy to find, even if my dress was in the middle of the hall. Once I was dressed and deemed myself presentable, it was time to make my way downstairs to look for any sign of life.

The moment I stepped out of the room, I smelled delicious food, hearing my stomach growl I set out to find it. There was a beautiful grand staircase that I didn't realize was there the night before, it was the type one would see in a princess movie and I could only image what real royalty thought of the stairs. Eagerly following the sweet smell of food I made my way through the house, there were many twists and turns that I would of gotten lost in but the promise of breakfast kept me from hesitating.

I paused just as I was about to walk into what I assumed was the kitchen when I heard a voice that seemed angry, surely it was an argument, but the food was in that room that was closed by a dark oak door. Although I was hungry and wanted to find the source of the delicious smell, even if it was right next door to me, I wanted to listen to what was happening behind this door more.

"She has a right to know," A unfamiliar voice of a man spoke softly as if he was afraid someone, like me, could possibly overhear what was being said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think it could be? Sorry it's short<strong>

**While you wait for another update, check this out: ****Heliophobia: A Twilight Rewrite** by Tatto Alchemist

**Summary:** My name is Ben Swan and I have a disease that makes me unable to be in sunlight. Now I must go back to the place that my mother and I had fled: Forks, Washington. But I got more than I bargained for.

http :/ /www (dot) /s/7963174/1/Heliophobia_A_Twilight_Rewrite

**Don't forget to review**

**~Summer**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys long time no post, sorry beta took forever *cough*Adam*cough*:P and I've had a few problems with my laptop so it's not completely his fault.**

**Anyway, my friend Ashley whos the inspiration for the Ashley in this story just turned another year older (she's older than me and I refuse to tell you how old we are:P) Well actually like two months ago...so um yeah.**

**Down to business, another update so read and review. Next Chapter is ready to post soon so review:)**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries but all original characters are mine but based on friends**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

"It's simple Elijah, Isabella just needs to remain in the unknown. The fact that she's a witch doesn't mean anything if she doesn't know it." A witch? Me? But I lead a 'normal' human life, but then again I always wanted to be apart of supernatural for so long. "She's the Protector; the Guardian of the Moonstone. Isabella is the only one in my way of breaking this curse, we need her on our side!" Leaning close to the wooden door, I clutched the sheet securely around me as I tried to hear more. My moonstone necklace secured around my neck.

"It's not right brother!' This Elijah figure seemed to scold Klaus.

"She has the book," he seemed calm, "She could destroy me and if she chooses to run, I'll simply kill her." I froze, after an amazing night he would kill just because he wasn't getting his way, which he was obviously use to. "Or she could choose to help me and nothing will happen."

The man who I just overheard was not who I met last night.

The moonstone started tingling once again, but it seemed more urgent than ever compared to when I was around the mysterious book I received and I took it as a warning. Dashing back up the stair case, I slammed the door to the room where I spent the night and try to make sense of what I overheard, even if I was unsuccessful when it came to figuring it out right now, I just wanted to get the hell out here.

I ran across the house, excuse me, mansion completely forgetting about how hungry I was and that there was food waiting for me in the kitchen. Klaus must have a thing for grand staircases because I came across another one just like the first one which you usually see in movies and rarely see in real life just like the one from earlier.

Right as I was about to open the door, which I assumed led outside because all the other doors I tried were either empty rooms or they were locked, a rather large hand shot out from behind me to hold it closed. Hot breath tickled the back of my neck and I stiffened, my mind instantly remembering last night with intense detail.

"Where do you think you're going?" The hot delectable hunk of a man practically growled demandingly at me. Which frankly, turned me on if I was honest; I loved when a man wanted to take control and yet still leave room for me to make a move in the game of love.

"Away from here," I growled back but it only came out as a weak whine compared to him. I was tugging franticly at the door but it wouldn't open, I had a feeling that Klaus had something to do with it and it obviously wasn't locked. Suddenly unfamiliar words flew from my mouth. **"Expediet, timere diem RV fremitu et aperuerit ianuam!" **His hand disappeared and I heard a loud crash, but refused to looked back to see what happened as I opened the door which thankfully led away from here.

* * *

><p>Through out the day, I tried to pretend as if that night never happened; I tried to deny the even possibility that I had a one night stand with some jerk, but that conversation I overheard kept running through my mind, certain parts stood out among the rest.<p>

_She's a witch….Guardian of the Moonstone….breaking a curse…death if I refused…the only way…that book, it was suppose to hold answers apparently, but it didn't….destiny…_

My heart couldn't handle another lie like the one the Cullens fed to me, so hopefully Klaus told the truth and no matter the stress of the events as of lately, I couldn't help but smile. The way Klaus moved was inhuman, he seemed to know so more than the average scholar who was paid to over think things and he spoke of witchcraft as if it was no big deal.

Finally, the Supernatural is here and this time to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee:)<strong>

**Please review and another update will be here soon:)**

**Got another bookcase today I have so many books :) Just thought you guys might of found that interesting because I have at least 2 boxes of books that I haven't read yet!0.o I know it's insane so I'm going to start on those boxes tomorrow or after I post this.**

**Toodles and poodles:)**

**~Summer**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, how are ya? Sorry this chapter is short, it's more of a filler chapter and has a few details that may help out in the furture of the story. This is unedited, at this time I am unable to contact my Beta. **

**I decided to post this in hopes of some reviews, as always. I should be out in the sun but I can't bring myself to actually do that right now, it's just one of those days. Anyway time to read and review:)**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, but I do have a bowtie and a fez (If your a whovian you know what I mean:D)**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

The book that was once blank was now filled with words, so many words written in various languages, as I sat there with my moonstone. The words were ancient and I could feel the power running through my veins as I read them. Itching to try out my new found power, which unexpectedly was revealed by Klaus I decided to see if it was true, even if they book finally revealed itself .

_Burn sage before you work magic, evil spirits will intervene not._

Luckily there was a small garden on the roof and I was able to pick out the right herbs with the help of the book. Immediately the room smelled serene once I lit a match and started to burn it. Sitting down in the middle of my apartment, I crossed my legs criss-cross-apple sauce just like I use to in kindergarten up to present day, as I'm sure other still do. I settled down in a comfortable position fighting off my nerves about trying this and started to slowly relax, releasing tension from every fiber in my body, letting go of my past, present and future. Time slowed down and I concentrated on my steady heart beat.

"Spirits, guide me." I whispered lowly, moving my hand to grab the pen and paper that I set down earlier and like the book said, as an exercise I would channel my power to ask for help. The black pen was cheap and a chill consumed me as it slowly started to move on it's own once I closed my eyes. Once I felt my hand stop moving, the chilled feeling leave me, I opened my eyes. Starting out as scribbles, letters started to form that clearly weren't in my hand writing..

_G-O W-I-T-H K-L-A-U-S_

"But he'll use me to get what he wants and then kill me," I tried to reason with whatever spirit was guiding me, but it didn't seem to work. I felt the need to close my eyes and pick up then pen again.

_T-R-U-S-T U-S_

Klaus would kill me once I lifted the curse or he would let me go, only to hunt me down as sport. Once again I consulted the book.

_Always__ listen to the spirits, they're only there to guide you along your fate, light or dark. Their task is all the same. Light spirits will lead you along the right path and no matter how hard the choice may seem they must be made. The dark spirits will try to prevent you from following your destiny and make you stray from your path._

It was decided immediately that I would be going with Klaus, weather it was to help him or stop him. No matter what I wanted I knew that I had no choice, my destiny for the time being was by Klaus's side. Hopefully it wouldn't end up with me dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, now remember to review:)<strong>

**I have an imaginary fez that matches mine for anyone who does:) ****Ok maybe a cookie would be better lol**

**Once again, sorry for this being so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review**

**~Summer**


	8. Chapter 7

**Quick note: Adam did edit this chapter, but I changed the original one I sent to him so this is the unedited one I guess. Sorry mi friend.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries but I do have a fez and bowtie;) I love you guyseven more if you get it:)**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

The spirits wanted me to go with Klaus, their intentions still unclear to me and I was still unsure of what to do. The man could kill me, he was a vampire after all.

_But you're a witch, you can protect yourself. He needs you, it's your destiny. _

After much debate I made up my mind. I would be a good witch and listen to the spirits, they were just trying to guide me and I wouldn't want the turning on me. I would help Niklaus with his crazy mission of breaking a curse, get out of this god awful town of Forks and learn more about my powers so I could gain more control over them. Maybe when I was done with this I could peruse the idea of love, after I figured out where I belong in this crazy thing we call life.

With all my things packed and loaded on the bed of my rusty-trusty, crappy red truck, I left my apartment for the last time. With one last look around the place, my eyes lingered on the small wooden table. I sat there alone for dinner so many times, I probably memorized every inch it. Across from me there would always be a place set for my unexpected guest, for whenever they arrived.

I guess Klaus was it, he was the crazy unexpected guest I waited for, but instead of eating at the table and discussing our day, we were going to go break a curse. I knew he wouldn't reject my help, he needed me and my moonstone. So with a heavy sigh I made my way out of the building where I ran into Jill, the landlord.

"Oh, hello Bella." Her short blond hair seemed shorter than I remembered, but her blue eyes were as blue as they ever where and this was the last time I would probably see her. She was such a nice lady, not that I really new her or anything like that.

"Hello Jill, here's my keys. I'm moving out today, sorry about the short notice." I handed her the keys right after I got done telling her.

"Be careful dear, don't go getting yourself in trouble. There aren't that many young girls as sweet as you Bella. Take care now."

"Thank you, you too." I knew I was being over polite, but this was the last impression I would leave on her. It would be how she remembered me. After she wished me the best of luck, I was in my car and on the road. I may have pushed my truck faster than usual, but I was anxious to tell him. After awhile I arrived at the mansion I ran from the other day, I took it it's beauty. It was to beautiful to describe and seemed very movie like.

The second I set foot on that very green grass, I was surrounded by men in black suites that I assumed were the guards. From the rings they wore, I knew they were vampires. The book described how to make these rings to protect a bloodsucker from the sun, how they would burn without it and be forced to stay in the shadows.

"Easy boys, I'm here willingly. Wouldn't want me to change my mind." I smirked at them expecting them to back off.

What caught me off guard was when one of the bigger vampires grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and took off into the house. Before I got a chance to admire his vampire butt or voice my complaint, we were in Klaus's office and I was being plopped onto a comfy chair.

My lover was silent as the guard left, he was to busy looking out the window off into the distance. Once he was sure the other vampire was out of hearing distance he voiced his thoughts. "Why'd you leave? We could have been so good together." His voice was as sexy as I remembered it and couldn't help but blush as he spoke. "Do you remember how good it felt? The raw power that flowed between us, it was amazing…"

"I'm in." I whispered, practically spited out every word I was so nervous.

"What?" Obviously he just wanted me to repeat myself, he would have been able to hear me no matter how quietly I were to speak.

"I'll help you Klaus, I'm here to help." As I spoke he moved closer to me, away from the window and around the mahogany desk, I could see his anger and frustration from when I left, but there was relief and happiness too, but what I noticed the most was how his eyes darkened with lust…for me.

"Is that so?" He leaned towards me as I did towards him.

"Yes," I breathed into his mouth before we crashed our lips together. There was passion, there was power and there was us and I enjoyed every second of it. So for the second time that week, we were lost within one another.

~*~Later that Night~*~

I stood off to the side as Klaus spoke with his brother, Elijah, who I have yet to officially meet and the other vampires packed the car for us so we could leave. So far I only overheard them talking that one time and now I could put a face to the name.

Just like his brother, Elijah stood to be 6 feet tall. His short dark hair was slicked back, I was sure if it was longer it would frame his angular face, his chiseled cheeks were the highlight of it all next to the dark expressive eyes. If I met this brother before Klaus, I may have fallen for him he was so beautiful, but fate had other plans.

Left by Eddie and stuck to help Klaus with a curse. Thankfully it was all supernatural and for some crazy reason I never wanted it to end.

The vampire brothers continued their talk when we entered the dark van with dark tinted windows. Obviously not going for speed, our car was large and spacious and there were three of us plus the two guards in the back by the necessary supplies we would need for the trip. There were a bunch of similar cars behind us and that left earlier in the day, preparing the house we would be living in for the next few months in a place called Mystic Falls in Virginia.

"It's a place know for it's power." One of few witches that traveled with Klaus informed me at one point right before we left. I couldn't wait for it because I wanted to improve my powers and wished to control them. So to prepare myself I tucked away in a comfy seat towards the guards, who didn't seem as creepy anymore, I opened my book to be lost in the world of magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, passages from her book of shadows that will explain everthing. Review if you wish to have it posted sooner (Hint, hint:P) <strong>

**Anyone watch Doctor Who? Well the new season is going to air the day before or after my birthday from what I read in articles, it wasn't very clear. So I'm having a party for it, so either on the 23,24 or 25 of August everyone should wear or carry around something related to Doctor Who, well that's what I'm doing. So for example: A fez, bowtie, suspenders, a banana, ect. BUT no stone angles! If you carry one around DON'T BLINK! ****Who else thinks that's a great idea? I'm making a TARDIS cake and TARDIS cupcakes, I'll post pictures to facebook if you follow my page and want me to:)**

**I figured I'd post that at the end this time rather than at the top like I usually do. That way everyone can know it's there:) YAY!**

**May the yogurt be with you and Hakuna Matata, ALLONSY!**

**~Summer**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'd like to start by thanking God for allowing us to be here and have the ability to read, I have recently started reading the Bible and going to Bible study with some friends. I just thought it'd be nice to return to some of my roots from a few years ago, even if I have changed my view on life. Apparently I will never be a "true Christian" unless I give up everything that God hates, which means anything to do with witchcraft and more. I will never do that because I love you guys to much and love writitng my stories. I just go to the study for the food, so shhhhh! lol jk but still, they usually have cake and cookies, sometimes donuts. I think they're bribing us to be there.**

**The word count for this chapter is 887 words, sorry if it's seems short. I would of had it up sooner if my beta edited it faster :P**

**Hope you enjoy my story and please remember to review, I love hearing from everyone who reads this.**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, but I do like popcorn!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

_**~The Guardian of the Moonstone~**_

_Gifted with a part of the Moonstone at a young age, the Guardian is the one who will protect the innocent from those who seek to end their happiness. The Guardian will always be female. She is the only one who will be able to locate the stone and will be a source of light in the dark times that will soon follow the breaking of the curse the stone holds close._

_It is the Guardian's job to make the decision on whether the one who seeks to break it is worthy. If he is redeemed as fit, She will break the curse._

_Only then the dark times occur until the Beast learns how to control it, with the help of the guardian._

_If the man abuses the gift of the guardian, then she has the right to revoke it and place the curse back upon that manly beast._

_If the Guardian is to die before completing the task she has been given, she will be reborn and will remain oblivious to all things magic until it is time. She will only learn from the best and will become the best._

_**~The Beast~**_

_The man will be a beast, barely a man. Consumed with revenge, he will take the lives of many and only regret it when being tested by those he cares about. His fate is forever intertwined with the Guardian of the Moonstone._

_He is apart of the Originals, the first vampires. Born as an unknown illegitimate offspring, his mother unfaithful to her husband, bore him with a wolf man, After losing a brother to these wolf men, the mother of 5 remaining children turned them into monsters._

_No longer could they walk in the sun, they burned immediately when they came in contact with it. Overtime as they grew older, their tolerance for the sun grew and no longer did the threat of becoming ashes existed._

_A plant that grows commonly at the base of a specific tree could be used against them, to oppose compulsion (their ability of persuasion that will force you do things that you know you normally wouldn't do) and burn them like the sun._

* * *

><p>"What are you reading?" His breath tickled my cheek as he tried to look over my shoulder intending to see the book. Pushing a stray strand of the dark mane that was my hair behind my ear, I blushed at his affection. Only a few hours ago we were together in the most intimate way physically possible, but now in a car amidst other people with supernatural abilities, I felt like I did when I first moved to Forks and met Edward. My heart thundered in my chest and I'm pretty sure that's why he was smirking at me.<p>

"A book" I said placidly, DUH! , my mind screamed at me, I frowned internally, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know exactly what I was reading about, but I let him glance at the page.

"But it's blank." His face held a confused expression as he looked at it and I'm pretty sure I mirrored his look.

"No. It's full of past knowledge from the spirits." I clutched my moonstone close looking at his beautifulness.

"It must be spelled." Or the spirits didn't want him to know anything. Grumbling Klaus moved back to his seat and got comfortable going back to reading about what I assumed was his family. He was the one who wanted me to break the curse for him.

* * *

><p><em>Vervain grows at the base of the White Oak but it was forced to expand it's area of living to survive after the originals.<em>

_White Oak trees, the perfect weapon against them, was burned right away after the transformation because it was the giver of life and the fact that these people were basically dead meant an unfortunate end for them if it were to come in contact with their heart. It is said that the ashes of these grand trees could paralyze this family, but only when a special dagger was dipped in it. There were six made, one for each vampire._

_Finn_

_Kol_

_Elijah_

_Niklaus_

_Rebeka_

_Mikael_

_The mother, Ester remained as a witch until she was murdered by her own son out of sheer anger. This is the burden the Beast will carry throughout eternity, the blood of his mother forever on his hands. Comprehensively the destruction of his family will always follow him._

_**~The Curse~**_

_The curse is what holds back the Beast's werewolf gene, the fact that he's an original vampire makes him strong enough without it. The Orginal witch layed the werewolf gene to sleep shortly after his change.  
><em>

_To break the curse you must:_

_Sacrifice a vampire and a werewolf on a sacred alter located at under the Full Moon, the Beast must complete the act of killing a Petrova and drink the Petrova doppelganger blood which runs through the young girl's veins. The Beast must have the Guardian's blessing, it is necessary for this to happen all under a full moon. The beastly hybrid must spill blood upon the moonstone for the ceremony to be completed.  
><em>

_To create more hybrids, a werewolf must be fed blood of the Beast before you kill the creature. But there is a catch that comes with breaking the curse, to complete the change the creature must consume the tiniest drop of the Petrova doppelganger blood. You should preserve the bloodline of the Petrova family for future use because it is the only way to lock away the Hybrid if you should regret your decision as Guardian.  
><em>

_The only witch who is able to perform this ceremony is the Guardian herself._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story:) Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review. <strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and there will be more action to it:)**

**Just remember 'We're all in this together!' so I wouldn't continue this story without your support.**

**Hakuna Matata**

**~Summer**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you, it's over 1,000 words and almost 2,000 words. But I had to end it at one point. So make sure you suggest some awesome songs for the story when you finish reading:)  
><strong>

**This is unedited because Adam (TheGhostWriter69), my beta, took forever and I wanted to post because Doctor Who was on tonight:)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - I know the Doctor and the TARDIS, how could I ever forget them! But I do have the tendency of forgetting Twilight and The Vampire Diaries aren't mine, they belong to other people that aren't me:( Well enjoy the chapter and make sure to review:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

With all the knowledge I gained from the book within the day, I was extremely sleepy. Sitting in a car for hours didn't help either. So even with the noise of info in my head, but I'm sure that's what caused my weird dreams.

_The room was lit softly by candles and I was in the arms of Klaus, which made me feel safe and loved, we were dancing in a ballroom. Twirling around it was just the two of us, like in the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Looking down I was in a long elegant satin blue dress, I was sure my hair was half up and half down. Niklaus was in a suit, which looked absolutely divine on him but as I studied him, the room started to change._

_The room was still lit softly, but the atmosphere was tense. Niklaus's hold on me was no longer gentle but hostile. No longer did I feel safe, his blue eyes glared at me. There were other figures in the room, they all looked similar. Many of them had blond hair, others were brunette but their facial structures were the same. The most noticeable thing was their fangs, all bared at me and they were thirsty. _

_For each step I took away from them, they took two towards me. I hit a wall and they converged on me all at the same time. _

I woke up the second after Klaus bit me and drained me dry in my dream, I made sure to keep a safe distance from him after my nap, just enough so it wasn't suspicious but I felt safe to some extent (as safe as you can feel with a killer vampire in the room with you). It was definitely easier said then done, because Klaus's blue beautiful eyes kept a watchful eye on me basically the whole time, even when he was talking to his brother or his minions.

* * *

><p>Along the way we had to stop at a storage facility in a town just outside of Chicago, the reason was still unknown but I suspected it could be the reason behind Klaus's fit earlier this week. You know the one when I tried running and ended up using my magic on him. Yes that one. Plus my dream the other day may have been some kind of indicator of what will come to be.<p>

It was just me and Klaus, the guard was waiting by the door and the others were at the cars, walking through a dark facility. There were several elegant wooden coffins in the room which he led me to, enough coffins to make up the Original Family I read about in my book, and I was almost convinced Klaus would stuff me in one if he didn't need me.

"Why do I need to be here?"

"Try opening this," Klaus led me to the farthest wooden coffin, I could feel the magic radiating off it. I looked quizzically at him before closing my eyes and focusing on it. A soft voice whispered in my mind, _"…not yet…It's not time…. Destroy the hybrid…. don't open…. not time…not yet…" _

"I can't. Not yet." It would be foolish to anger the sprits. They are the ones who run this show, I'm just the star but so was Klaus. Obviously he was angered by my choice of words because in turn Niklaus fashion, he growled loudly in frustration and stormed out of the room because he couldn't kill me, leaving me alone with the creepy coffins.

My curiosity got the better of me, even if it did kill the cat, satisfaction always brought it back. I ventured to the other coffin across from the one I couldn't open yet. The surface of the elegant wood was soft and smooth, opening it there were white cushions and sheets to hold the body comfortably in it. That body in the coffin was the girl from my dream, she seemed to be sleeping without movement and dressed in outdated clothes, her blond hair was spread around her angelically and she seemed harmless (the opposite of what she was in my dream). In her chest was a dagger, one that kept her immobilized. I think it was safe to assume this was Rebeka, Niklaus's sister and she clearly pissed Klaus off one to many times.

* * *

><p>Mystic Fall, Virginia, the town we would be in for the time being until the curse on Klaus was broken, obviously why he brought me here so I could get to the double ganger. We heard that the double ganger lived here, Klaus's brother had contacts that confirmed it and I was told this was Niklaus's hometown. Plus there were plenty of vampires and a few werewolves here that could be used in the ritual sacrifice, none that would be missed anyway.<p>

My body tingled with a magical sensation when we entered the town, there must be a hot spot of magic near by, a place where some type of major event that effected the world of magic that happened and now magic constantly flowed through that spot. I was burning with the need to use my magic as it flowed through me with an abundance that it was hard to control.

As soon as I could, I lunged out of the car and ran through the forest, enjoying the sheer joy of finding the truth. I was meant to be apart of this world and I hated the Cullens for thinking less of me even if they didn't know the truth then like I do now, I no longer had them holding me back. The curse, the reason for me being here was to be broken when I saw it to be fit on a full moon, little did they know that I had no plans on acting on it anytime soon. They needed me which may be the only reason why I'm still alive and I planned on taking full advantage of that.

For the past few weeks I have been studying up on magic and practicing with some of Klaus' other witches. None of their powers compared to mine, they seemed weak in my eyes as I learned the ways, feeling their aura they gave off I could sense the amount of power they contained. It just boosted my confidence a little.

Dressed in my dark green robe that Niklaus gifted me a few weeks ago so I could work magic in fresh clothes that are free of stress and everything else that comes along with everyday life in order to work pure magic, I sat back and admired the beautiful day.

The birds were blissfully unaware of what was going on around them, they were busy finding food or protecting their young from their enemies. Their chirping filled the air peacefully, along with the babbling brook close by, I could hear the rushing water over smooth rocks. To have a peaceful life like that seemed wonderful, not to suffer through heartbreak and not to have to worry about much. Mother Earth provides us with this wonderful environment, so I decided to say a prayer to give thanks for the earth, life and everything that has happen recently while giving energy back to the Mother.

_As the day comes to an end, our great god, the sun descends. Goddess enters into night sky, twinkling stars and moon so high, I now lay me down to rest, with my soul in her hands goodnight to all, and goddess bless!_

(a night blessing)

~Written by Ocean Goddess aka Lyza Mansfield ~

As I finished I felt a weight lift off my chest and I finally felt at peace for the first time in awhile. I thanked the Goddess for the day before I had to go meet up with Niklaus, he wanted me to explain the page in my book about the curse to him because he couldn't see it. The book of shadows that was given to me by a strange man late one night was spelled from the previous owner to prevent any unwanted being from reading it and it only showed you what you needed to know; it was almost as if it had a mind of its own and for that I was somewhat grateful.

* * *

><p>"Klaus, you wanted to see me."<p>

"Isabella, how do you feel about karaoke?" He asked with his sexy accent, I always thought any accent was sexy. His blue eyes meeting mine as he turned from his spot by the window. It seemed to me that his favorite pastime was staring out the window while plotting his new evil schemes.

"I love it?" It sounded more like a question, I didn't want to upset him with the wrong answer.

"Great! We're going out tonight, be ready by 8." Ok-ay! I thought as I turned on my heel to go find the perfect outfit tonight and yes, I have become more like a girl with my style and confidence. Nothing like a new style and life to boost a girls confidence. And I had to look good tonight, it was the first time Klaus actually took me into the actual town and not just the borders of it, I think he wanted to keep me hidden from others.

I didn't want to be overdressed or under-dressed for anywhere we went, but considering it was karaoke, I dressed casually with the exception of my blue high heels. I was tempted to wear my red high heels and find something to go with them, but I had this one outfit in mind. A white shirt with blue flowers that flowed around me and dark wash skinny jeans with my robot necklace and wolf ring was what I chose out of the huge selection of clothes Niklaus bought me. I highlighted my eyes with a light blue and little mascara, making it seem natural and still brought attention to my eyes and I left my hair naturally wavy and smelling like strawberries (YUM!).

**(the outfit: cgi / set?id= 56483344) (delete the spaces and add the dots)**

Making my way down the grand stair case, like the house in Forks there were princess stairs which I learned that Klaus prefers to have in all the houses he stays in (it is a sign of power in his mind I guess), I spotted Niklaus looking delicious in jeans and the Avengers tshirt I gave him after seeing the movie on our way it. The sight of him in it made my smile widen and I'm my face would hurt later.

As I got closer to my lover, I noticed he was on the phone and seemed to be getting angrier by the second. "No! Don't let her know your there!" "I don't care!" "Kill the lady!" "Good!" "Goodbye." Geezzzze, I would hate to be on the other side of that conversation. "Lovely as always, Isabella. Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." I smiled at him. His blond hair was in a disarray of curls but he looked beautiful, his eyes revealed the mischief that we would both partake in tonight. Leaning into him, I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down onto mine. Now this is defiantly yummier than my strawberry hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone know any good Karaoke songs? I'll take any suggestions you have:) Remember to review!:)<br>**

**And I know I do something like this at one point in all my stories but I like doing this kind of thing, so I have to include it in some way:)  
><strong>

**Anyone else watch Doctor Who tonight? I did! I wore a fez, bow tie and I had a banana!:)  
><strong>

**Any way, did you guys notice each sentence at the beginning of this note starts with an A? I just did:) So Don't worry!  
><strong>

**Adam took forever and still hasn't gotten back to me with the edited copy of this chapter, so I'm sorry if there's mistakes. I just couldn't wait to post this:)  
><strong>

**Greatness has been found:)  
><strong>

**~Summer  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is 1,940 words and unedited. My beta, Adam or TheGhostWriter69, has been busy with tests and I haven't exactly been able to contact him. Two separate countries and all.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, I know I haven't been the most consistent updater. I hope to improve that, but who knows life is crazy and unpredictable. Soccer just ended so I have a lot of free time which will be used for school, writing and baking.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

The Grill wasn't anything special, just a normal place in town that seemed to be the place to be and the people here ranged from all ages and they all seemed to be here for karaoke. Practically in the middle, stretching from the back, was a bar, full of liquor for all the vampires I suppose because they usually have drinking problems to control their thirst to some degree and all around the bar was tables and booths for the restaurant part of the Grill. To the right side of the bar there was a stage, which had instruments but the main thing tonight was a karaoke machine and a flat screen TV for the lyrics. Right now there was a pizza faced teen trying to sing, very off key, to Want U Back by Cher Lloyd.

Klaus told me how I was suppose to go mingle with the group with the doppelganger and he would be there too but just blending in to observe them. This group included vampire brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, a vampire/werewolf couple, Caroline and Tyler and another witch, Bonnie Bennett.

I knew not of their looks, except the doppelganger who would look exactly like her ancestor Katherine, the last doppelganger that escaped Klaus. She would have long brown hair and high cheek bones. Looking around the small establishment, I noticed her right away. The only difference between this girl and Katherine was that her hair was pin straight while Katherine wore her hair in curls.

Breezing through the crowd of people, many eyes landed on me as I got closer to the group and they took notice of me. Smirking, I came to a halt at their booth.

"Mind if I join you?" I sat down before they could answer, right next to the dark haired vampire who I assumed was Damon. The very attractive vampire next to me tensed up, I could tell he was uncomfortable with me being close. None of them said a word, they just sat there and starred at me. "I'm Bella and you are?"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore and that's my brother Damon." The vampire with the green eyes and dark hair said. My assumption was right, Damon was the attractive dark haired brother that I sat next to. "This is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert." My brown eyes meet hers, I smirked a little. "That's Bonnie and Caroline. Then there's Tyler Lockwood, the Mayor's son." He mentioned the Mayor as if that would keep him safe. So far Stefan was the only one to speak up.

"What did you say your last name was again?" The blond vampire asked, finally someone other than Stefan spoke up.

"I didn't….Anyway I was wondering if any of you would like so sing. It is Karaoke Night after all." Concentrating, I subtly let my magic spread so I could persuade them. I made sure to steer clear of the Bennett witch, even if I had more power than her I didn't want to blow my secret.

Elena's soft voice spoke up, "I'll do it, it is _normal _to sing at karaoke night and it sound like fun." And slowly her friends agreed and so did the Salvatores.

The hot mess that was Damon was the most reluctant to agree, but eventually he did. Well this would be fun. As we got up, I glanced back at Klaus, his chiseled features were blank as he watched the group, but his eyes gave him away. There was a possibility that the curse could be broken and by befriending these people, we got another step closer to completing the task at hand. Tilting his beer bottle in my direction in acknowledgement, I followed the group to the karaoke machine.

"Let's get this things over already," picking at her nails Caroline got up and sang Eternal Flame by the Bangles.

_I believe it's meant to be, darlingI watch you when you are sleepingYou belong with meDo you feel the sameAm I only dreamingOr is this burning an eternal flameSay my name sun shines through the rainA whole life so lonelyAnd then you come and ease the painI don't want to lose this feeling_

Well she's got problems. Watching people sleep sounded like Edward, the sparkly ass that left me. Elena was second to sing. The song she picked was Crazier by Taylor Swift, something about it being sentimental.

_I was trying to flyBut I couldn't find wingsThen you came alongAnd you changed everythingYou lift my feet off the groundSpin me around You make me crazier, crazierFeels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, Crazier, crazier_

That song was definetly about Stefan and how they love each other so much. I admire their relationship. Stefan listened to Elena and he didn't leave to protect her without consulting Elena about it. He was the opposite of Edward, even if they were both vegetarian.

The whole time the Bennett witch watched me, she even refused to sing until after me. Which was fine by me.

Stefan's song was depressing and touching. It was obvious he has some problems or had them in the past, every one does. It was Echo by Jason Walker.

_Hello, helloanybody out there?'cause I don't hear a soundalone, aloneI don't really know where the world is but I miss it nowI'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my namelike a fool at the top of my lungssometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alrightbut it's never enoughcause my echo, echois the only voice coming backmy shadow, shadowis the only friend that I havelisten, listenI would take a whisper ifthat's all you have to give_

He had a beautiful voice, for a guy anyway. If only he was as hot as his brother I might have some more positive thoughts for him. I didn't know Damon, but I instantly liked him and I hoped the song that he picked would reveal part of his personality. From What I heard about him, he was the town jerk, a class A ass-whole who used everybody and anybody to get what he wanted.

Everybody Loves Me by One Republic.

Enough said, he is a cocky bastard. A hot one at that.

_Hail Caesar shadow on my backseat _

_And her friends are standing right in front of me _

_World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey Open up, said everybody loves me _

_And you don't have to make a sound_

_'Cause they got what you need, what you need_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Got love for the people that have warned you_

_God love all your sentimental virtue_

_Eight balls with the takers that'll make you_

_Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you_

_And you don't have to make a sound_

_They got what you need, what you need_

_Make you say_

_Oh my, feels just like I don't try_

_Look so good I might die_

_All I know is everybody loves me_

_Head down, swaying to my own sound_

_Flashes in my face now_

_All I know is everybody loves me_

Now I definitely wanted to know more about Damon, he couldn't of always been rude jerk who hasn't spoken to me yet. I wanted to see the town jerk, I wanted to make him tick. I wanted to know what made him who he is. Everyone has their own story to tell. I have mine, he has his and you have yours. It's just time to tell our stories, I just don't know it it's time yet.

When it was my turn, I picked the new Taylor Swift song, Red. I wasn't really sure what it was, but I thought it might be fun. I mean it is Taylor Swift and a lot of people love her.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all Losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met But loving him was red Loving him was red Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong Losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met But loving him was red Oh red Burning red Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible When I still see it all in my head Burning red Loving him was red Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met 'Cause loving him was red Yeah, yeah red We're burning red And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head Comes back to me, burning red Yeah, yeah His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street _

Wow that song meant a lot to me actually. I could never forget my past nor would I want to, I love them but I hate them. The Culllens made me who I am and I could only hope that I never run into those backstabbers again. I loved fighting with Klaus, as long as it came no where to killing me. I don't think I could ever lose him.

Tyler and Bonnie sang some songs from the 80s, I didn't really pay attention to them. I was watching Klaus interact with the people in the Grill. The hybrid was starting to eye people's pulses, so I was waiting for him to walk out with some hooker so he could feed in the alley. In some sort of way I hoped that tonight would be a date, not part of a mission to get the double ganger. Was it wrong for me to want a relationship that isn't just physical? I am only human after all.

"So what's your angle?" A wonderful voice asked. Looking away from my lover, I saw Damon lean against the bar next to me.

"I don't have one."

"You're playing with us."

"Wrong."

"You're just using us to make your boy toy jealous then."

"What?"

"I see you eying that guy over there, so what's the story? Friends with Benefits, exes or just a huge crush?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well you could grow a backbone…or we could go grab a bite." The pupils of his blue eyes dilated and I'm pretty sure he was trying to compel me. I think he may have started to get hungry for a bit of blood.

"Yeah that's not gonna work on me Damon. Nice try though. Tell Elena I'll be seeing her around town." With that said, I took my leave and went back to the house Klaus bought for us to stay in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think? Good or Bad? Worth the wait? Please review<strong>

**Thinking of starting a Vlog, a video blog, for the heck of it. What do ya think?  
><strong>

**Love you guys,**

**Summer**


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter it 1,125 words without the authors note.**

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and stayed safe on Black Friday. I stayed home on Black Friday and was asleep while others waited in line to shop. So glad I stayed home and warm, my sister went shopping and overall she barely got anything other than being miserable all day.  
><strong>

**Thank you for continuing to read my story up to this point and thank you for waiting for my updates:) Love you all  
><strong>

**Sorry for the mistakes, my beta is slowish and I couldn't wait to post this:)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries but the plot is mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

A week went after Karaoke night and Klaus was mad at me, well furious actually. I didn't acquire any information, nor did I befriend Elena the right way. So he locked me away in my room, witches were able to come in and out so they could teach me. There were people who brought me in food. I never left the room, there was no need for him to lock me away longer.

It was unfair, but he was the vampire in this relationship and I'm the witch. Klaus may be stronger and faster than me, he may be immortal and a hybrid, but I'm a Swan witch. I shouldn't be pushed around like a rag doll or treated unfairly, he needed me and I wouldn't work with him if he could punish me like this. I demand he makes amends or I will leave. I don't have to help the hybrid, but I want to and that's the only thing keeping me here with Niklaus. The penalty he should face for the obstruction of the due process should be extreme.

From behind me I heard the door open from my spot on my bedroom floor, in the center of a circle. I figured I would spend the week mediating so I wouldn't act on an impulse. I was such a mature person.

"Bella." He spoke first and I heard him move around so he was in front of me. "Bella." His voice wasn't filled with remorse, he was harsh because he just wanted me to respond. Obviously I've been to naïve when it comes to this hybrid, I would have play the game better than him.

Slowly I opened my eyes, looking at his masculine appearance. His face was close to mine, breathing heavily and his eyes were full of fire. The fire in his eyes sparked apart of me I promised myself I wouldn't let out. He had no right to be angry, I was the one locked away, I was the one who is forced to deal with his crap and I'm not the one who needs a witch to break a curse.

I slapped him, the blow was unexpected and Klaus's body jerked to the side. By the time his shock wore off, I was up and out of the room.

~ATableSetForTwo~

After dealing with Klaus, I went to the kitchen. I needed nourishment other than the gruel I've been eating for the past week. I decided on making pancakes, my favorite breakfast food next to French bread. I raided the cupboards finding everything I needed to make the batter and turned on the stove.

While I made the pancakes I went over some of the spells I learned while meditating, going over every detail to make sure I knew them if a time came and I needed them. Eating the fluffiness of the food was like heaven after a week with barely nothing. The food was the perfect thing to cheer me up.

Neglecting the issue of Niklaus being angry at me, which I knew I should deal with sooner rather than later, I went into town. I wanted to see the doppelganger again. Something just drew me to her and I think it has to do with the curse. Now that I think about it the curse may explain why I was drawn to Klaus too, but the Salvatores had nothing to do with the curse. After asking the spirits about the brothers that I met, I was fascinated by their story for it was a tantalizing and tragic love story.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore fell in love with the same girl when they were human, but the girl was a vampire named Katherine. Katherine was the doppelganger of her time and on the run from Niklaus, in an attempt to blend in she played with the young boys hearts. Overall they ended up being changed because their father killed them when they tried to save Katherine from a vampire hunt. Now they are cursed to live forever and go on reckless adventures until they find in themselves to forgive each other and find their significant other. One could only hope that they would find peace in their vampire state.

~ATableSetForTwo~

The Grill looked the same from the night of karaoke, in the middle, stretching from the back, was a bar, full of liquor for all the vampires and humans alike because most people usually have drinking problems to control their emotions. All around the bar was tables and booths for the restaurant part of the Grill. There was a section for a pool table and there were screens with sports and cartoons playing to entertain the customers. Everything was on mute because to the right side of the bar there was a stage, which has a live band playing tonight. The karaoke machine was covered up to prevent dust from ruining it and pushed off to the side.

I found the dark haired Salvatore at the bar, where he was drinking and be rude to the humans. "It's not nice to glare, Mr. Salvatore." I practically scolded as I planted my bottom on a bar stool next to the vampire. His beautiful yet icy blue eyes glared at me.

"What gives you the right to sit there?" The aroma of alcohol was overpowering, but he was obviously wasn't drunk just yet. Leaning in to whisper in my ear, "What game are you playing at?"

"No game…just surviving." I said slowly whisper back while he's still close, eying his beautiful lips thinking how I would like to kiss him. He really was an attractive vampire. The bartender appeared during our little exchanged of words and Damon, being a gentleman, ordered us drinks and suddenly I was his new drinking buddy.

Later on that night I ended up doing many things that I knew would end up online. Damon kept feeding my alcohol until I started talking about my problems, how I was in a relationship which you could call violent. I listened to him as he vented about the doppelganger and I almost spilled the reason behind my arrival in Mystic Falls, which is why I think he was paying for my drinks. At one point Damon and I were so drunk we were dancing on tables, thankfully there weren't many witnesses.

"Let's get out of here." I can't remember which one suggested it, but he took me back to his place where we did many things because there was a spark there, more than what I ever felt with Klaus and I just didn't want to let this vampire go and there was some part of me that wanted to hold onto the hybrid too.

* * *

><p><strong>ThAnK yOu for ReAdInG tHiS:) Please review!:)<strong>

**I'm on twitter the_twinnies16 (my friend and I share this one) or SummerMarie17 it'd be great if you could follow me:) Stay tuned for more updates for all my stories:) As always I hope to update soon.  
><strong>

**Word count AFTER authors note: 1,314  
><strong>

**~Summer  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Happy Holidays everybody! Merry Christmas!:)**

**Hope everyone stays safe this holiday season. My heart goes out to the 31 internationally know people who died within the past two weeks. The fire and shooting in Webster was close to home, my uncle was there. Thankfully he is safe. My friend has lost many people that were important to him too, let's give a few moments of silence in prayer for them...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Hope everyone is safe. Be thankful for everyone and everything you have.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

Klaus was furious at what Isabella did. She was his witch! She was suppose to be obeying him, but Bella was constantly doing the opposite and surprising him with everything she did. He was just afraid of her power and that's why he locked her away. Locking Bella in her room was an act of selfishness, Niklaus didn't want to share her and this was the best way to keep her away from others. Niklaus never meant for her to go sleep with that Salvatore who was only left alive due to future use. When Isabella arrived home, he hoped she meant to make him jealous because it worked. Klaus wanted Isabella all to himself, he was developing feeling for his witch and he didn't want to share.

~*~ATableSetForTwo~*~

To say he was furious was an understatement, Niklaus continued to yell at me and I feared being locked away again. I must admit that I was starting to feel like a princess, living in luxury only to be locked away in a tower till her true love saves her, even if it was based around the Disney movies.

I found sanctuary in the kitchen, where I was able to cook up a boat load of food enough to feed a miniature army. The selection of food ranged from chicken and stake to ravioli and all sorts of soup. Klaus thought food to be important and left me be, I needed nourishment to continue living as did the humans. You do not mess with food, you just don't. It helped that cooking soothed my nerves too, it was a habit of mine way before I met Edward and Klaus.

After breakfast I went into the small town again, but instead if going to the Grill, like I did last night, I was on a mission and headed towards the local bank with some of the money Klaus gave me to spend on myself. As one of Klaus's witches, he gave us money to keep us loyal with the threat of death if we were to betray him. Niklaus has been around for awhile and had more than enough green that he could give some to me, so I decided to send some to Charlie. In the white envelope I stuck a note with the cash.

_Charlie, there should be enough money in here to take care of you and Sue for awhile. Don't worry about me, I'm safe and happy. Take car dad, I love you. Bella_

With no return address I sent out the envelope to Fork, Washington hoping that it would successfully find the recipient it was meant for. If I could I would use my magic to send it securely but magic was unpredictable and I didn't want to freak him out. I only just discovered that I was a witch and I don't know if he knows or was oblivious to it. I would hate myself if I was the reason for exposing him to this dangerous world that I was meant for. Even if he was my father

~*~ATableSetForTwo~*~

The pixie like girl was sorting through her closet once again for what seemed to be the billionth time, something was wrong and she couldn't tell what it was. Not sure if it was her clothes or her life. After being forced to leave her best friend, Alice was unable to see Bella's future and it worried her immensely. Recently she was inspired to do a Google search and found that Bella was still alive and still living in the small town Forks where they met.

Was she fine? Did Bella find someone else to love? Was she happy? Many thoughts about my former best friend ran through my immortal head.

_Take care dad…I'm safe and happy….here's money…..Take care….Safe….Happy…Love you….Bella…safe and happy..Bella….Bella!_

What I saw was a note written by Bella, she was sending it to Forks, so she must be out of state. She was happy, I'm so glad to hear she's been able to move on with her life and that we didn't scare her for life. If she wasn't in Forks….that meant the Internet lied! The records must have been wrong or it was a sudden move that hasn't been recorded online.

Bella had a face book, I know because I kinda stalked her for awhile and there hadn't been any recent activity on there like a normal human would have online, like posting pictures, videos and statuses. Then again she never really did that in the first place.

As a physic I depended on my gift to help me out, but in this case I wouldn't be able to do that. I would have to do this the old fashion way and use my vampire sense of smell to track her down (if that even worked) or just try to find a paper trail.

For now I would have to keep this a secret from the family, especially Edward. Luckily Edward was out hunting with Emmett and my love, Jasper, so he wouldn't know what I was up to.

Eppp! I can't wait to get my friend back!

~*~ATableSetForTwo~*~

I watched as Charlie freaked about getting a letter from his daughter, the girl who was my first love and the girl who disappeared without a trace. The letter was the first sign that she was still alive and in the letter was a large sum of cash, how she got her hands on it one would now know. That leech broke my girls heart and I hated his for it. After I phased and became apart of the pack I tried to imprint on her, but it never happened but I could never give up hope that we were meant to be. If it weren't for all this supernatural shit, Bella and I would have been together and our fathers would of strongly approved.

"Jacob," Charlie spoke with emotion looking at me, "do you know what this means?"

"She's alive." We both had grins that made us look like loons but I didn't care. Bella was alive, that means I could search for her. Pack be damned, I had to see her for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dunnnn! A lot is happening in this chapter and the next so get ready.<br>**

**Stay safe and review:)  
><strong>

**~Summer  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, long time to update huh? SOOOOOOOOOO...Here's chapter 13. **

**Did you know that this story is about a year old, I originally posted it at the end of 2011 on New Year's Eve and now it's 2013. Happy Birthday to the story:)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, but my ideas are original and written by me with the help of a friend every now and then**

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

I sat outside in the field by the house meditating, I was restoring energy back to the earth. Letting out all the extra power you have can be very calming, just what I needed after I received news from the spirits that the Cullens knew I wasn't in Forks anymore and that they would be looking for me soon. Eventually they would find me.

I could go on the run, avoid them for the rest of my life, or I could stay here. Alice would finally track me down and I could show them how strong I've become, show them that I don't need them anymore. The second of the two seemed like the new me, the witchy me. I could do this without them, I don't need sparkly ass vampires. I've got Niklaus and Damon, plus the spirits too.

I was ready for whatever came at me, I'm a strong witch but I'm a stronger person. My past made me who I am today and I would use it to my advantage.

Sweat dripped down my back as I worked hard in the garden, the garden of the basic herbs that every witch needed to work magic. I weeded out the plants and watered them while thinking about everything. For awhile now Klaus had his witches working on it for me, but today I decided to be the one out here in the fresh air. Feeling so alive with plants gave me a break from reality and it sparked something I hadn't felt in awhile. Hope. Hope that I was would continue to grow and heal, impact peoples lives and save others. Hope that I would survive. As I sat there feeling hopeful I decided to test the current energy the day gave off, all around me there was a fast buzzing and I felt excited. There were new people in town, new people have just joined our game.

"Bella we are going to the Grill tonight." Klaus yelled out from one of the windows, to lazy to come down and tell me himself in hushed tones.

~*~ATableSetForTwo~*~

**Alice POV**

Bouncing all around out new house which was almost the same as the one in Forks, but with fewer windows and just slightly smaller, I couldn't wait to explore Mystic Falls and find Bella. I would make her forget my family's stupidity when we left and Bella would be my best friend again, but I had to wait. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky that could protect us and hide the sparkles.

Organizing everyone's closet while I waited, the hours seemed to pass extremely slow as I arranged our room as did the rest of the family, we all moved at a human pace to slow time down so it would be dark out by the time we got done. Mine and Jasper's room was painted in a calm light blue color, it was Jasper's turn to choose the color, there were the Confederate flags that my love had collected covered one of the walls, another wall was a collage of pictures of the two of us ranging from when we first met, our wedding, when we met the Cullen family to when we met Bella. There was a window that over looked the forest around the house facing west. My closet was half the size of our room, most of the clothes I had never worn but I bought them when I was upset and mourning over the loss of a family member. Making sure that everything in the room was perfect I looked out the window and noticed that it was dark out.

It was time to go and as a family, the Cullens set out into the beautiful town, everyone watched us as if they knew something and we made our way into The Grill. Immediately the smell of fresh freesia and strawberries hit me, I inhaled it and smiled. "Bella," I exhaled. My best friend was in here, now to find her.

This place was filled with humans, in booths, at the bar, on stage, playing pool or at a table.

In the middle, stretching from the back, was a bar that I'm sure was full of liquor and drinks and all around the bar was tables and booths for the restaurant part of the Grill. To the right side of the bar there was a stage, which had instruments, but no band was there. Off to the side I saw a brunette that was the same size as Bella talking with a dark haired man in the corner. The guy who she was with seemed to notice me watching my friend and pointed me out to the woman. Glancing over her shoulder, wide brown eyes met gold ones as I let out a squeal. It was her! It was Bella, she looked the same and different at the same time. Her features were more defined and her eyes held more emotions and depth than before, she was beautiful and confident. I wonder what my brother, Edward, was thinking.

"Bella!" I rushed over at a human pace, with Edward right behind me, unaware of how she would react, I gave her a crushing hug. The heat that radiated off her was comforting and I couldn't help but sigh in content, I had my friend back. Or so I thought. I never asked her or talked to her, I just gave her a hug and obviously she wasn't happy about of leaving because what she did to us was so out of character.

She shoved me away, which I thought would be impossible because I am a vampire and she walked out with whoever she was with. The man kept glaring at me with his icy blue eyes until they were out of sight.

"Well that was odd." Emmett eventually said after they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review:) Sneak peek anybody?<strong>

**If you have any ideas on what you think should happen please leave it in a review, I am in need of fresh ideas so I don't keep using the same story line that I have used in past crossovers. Thanks guys:)**

**~Summer**


End file.
